


Where is Tony?

by KeinButterdieb



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 02:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15281361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Gibbs wanna give Tony a head slap. But ... where is Tony? ;-)





	Where is Tony?

“DiNozzo!” Gibbs yelled, when he came home. Tony had made him angry today, and now he would get a head slap! 

No answer. 

“DiNozzo, where are you?” 

Still no answer.

“Tony, I know you're at home!” He went into his basement.

But no Tony here. 

“DiNozzo, come on, where are you?” 

No answer!

After checking the kitchen and the dining room, Gibbs went upstairs to their bedroom. And then he saw his boyfriend!

Tony was lying in bed and his eyes were closed.

“Tony?” Gibbs whispered.

No answer. Tony was sleeping.

Gibbs stood in the doorway of the bedroom, watching Tony. Should he maybe wake him up and gave him the head slap he really deserved after that day? He smiled. No, he wouldn't.

Gibbs took a shower, then he lay down beside Tony, wrapped his arm around him, and kissed him on the left cheek. Tomorrow! Yes, tomorrow Tony would get the head slap! Gibbs yawned and closed his eyes.


End file.
